Songs to Secrets
by Sea9040
Summary: Tja, wie soll ich sagen auch hier hat es mich irgendwann einfach gepackt. Wobei die Songtexte bei Secrets eine weitaus größerer Rolle spielen als in Love of an angel. Ohne ihre Musik bzw. die Chance ihre Gefühle auf diese Art und Weise auszudrücken h
1. Alone

**Alone**

Sag, warum fühle ich mich so einsam?

Ich bin doch nah bei dir...

mein Herz sollte jubeln...

but still I feel lonely...

Why?

Sag, woher kommt der Schmerz tief in meinem Herzen?

Was ist es, daß mich weinen läßt?

Ich kann die Antwort nicht finden.

Sollte ich nicht glücklich sein...

bei dir zu sein?

Please help me!

My heart wants to break!

Ich liebe dich, 

mehr als mein eigenes Leben...

aber mein Herz ist voller Schmerz...

Ich vertraue dir...

auch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht...

Warum schmerzt mein Herz dann immer noch?

Please help me!

My heart wants to break!

Sag, wird dieser Schmerz für immer bleiben?

Ist das der Preis unserer Liebe?

Sag, könntest du diese Liebe wegwerfen,...

damit der Schmerz vergeht?

Please help me!

My heart wants to break!

Der blaue Himmel wird schwarz werden...

und jemand wird vor Schmerz weinen...

Der Wind kann diese Tränen nicht trocknen...

egal wie lange er es versucht...

It is the pain of love!

Please help me!

My heart wants to break!

Ich renne die Straße entlang...

den ganzen Weg bis zu dir...

Sag mir, ist es das, was ich wollte?

Love more painful than anything else on earth?

War das mein Ziel?

Please help me!

My heart wants to break!

And I couldn't stop it...

**Secrets**

Diesen Song schrieb Rei während der Zeit, die sie im Innern des Universums der vier Götter verbrachte. Es beschreibt wie sie Ayuru wiedergefunden hat und dann erkennen muß, das sie nicht bei ihm bleiben kann. Trotz der Liebe, die sie Beide füreinander empfinden muß sie sich wieder von ihm trennen, um ihrem eigenen Schicksal zu folgen.

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	2. Dreamed about you

**Dreamed about you?**

The first day I saw you...

was at your birth...

in the end of November...

Your mother... near by death...

held you in her arms...

she was the only one, who saw me...

She called me "demon" and...

that I want her death...

but she was wrong...

I only stand there as ghost...

Through your youth

I were with you...

Your mother and I were good friends...

It was painful to leave you...

I don't wanted, but I had no choice...

Only a dream?

Can this be true?

That I dreamed about you?

The nexts nights I still dreamed about you...

You were so much older

since the time I saw you at last...

How could this be?

Your mother was full of joy to see me again.

We talked a lot and...

some people called her crazy,

because they couldn't see me...

but you didn't...

you were such a nice child...

You kept our secret deep inside you.

I teached you a few things...

for some of them...

your mother blamed us...

but we only smiled and she began to laugh.

Such a peaceful childhood...

The day came when I must gone...

and you cried...

but your Mom told you,

that I would come surely back and...

I promised you, too.

Only a dream?

Can this be true?

That I dreamed about you?

The next time we saw us you asked

"Why do people hate us?"

I couldn't answer,

because of the anger in my heart...

Your mother said nothing, too...

Only her sad eyes looked at you...

No one of us has known the correct answer...

I can't understand such things!

Why? Why?

The answers were not for your young ears...

I regret, that I hadn't warned you

when I saw the first signals of the storm that followed...

Only a dream?

Can this be true?

That I dreamed about you?

Your Mom saw the storm coming...

Nothing could stop him...

The fire stands outside the window...

and in the house your mother fights for you...

but she had no chance...

and I couldn't help her...

She told you to run...

But you stayed and looked...

at the men who raped her...

I told you, too...

RUN!

But you didn't hear me...

You screamed and an incredibel power

Killed all the men and your mother...

Still standing at your side

not abel to move...

I couldn't leave you alone, because...

you did right.

Your Moms eyes begged...

that someone please kill here...

The pain in her live was to much...

she couldn't hold it any longer.

If you hadn't done...

I had found a way to do it.

Poor boy, act like a living doll...

Lose your Mom and village in one day...

Stand a time like a doll...

I'll be near you.

Forget, oh please forget!

Your Mom is happy now!

She will watch over you from heaven!

And I will stay by you...

as long as I can...

Cry in my arms when you feel so...

Only a dream?

Can this be true?

That I dreamed about you?

Please hold on!

I'll come!

I'll free you!

The first time you saw me cry...

was because you begged me to stay...

when that cruel king rapes you

for the first time...

You were such a child...

bur it doesn't matter him...

if I had could...

I had killed him

before he layed a hand on you...

but I couldn't and so...

I watched and couldn't close my eyes...

My heart was filled with sorrow and pain

this and all my hate helped,

so that this cruel king could see me...

for the first time of his life.

His eyes widden...

I could feel his fear.

"Demon" he called me...

but I only smiled at him like ice.

The steps I went forward

he went backward.

You scream...

that I shouldn't do this...

and I stopped.

He stared at me and you...

full of fear.

I looked at you and asked 

"Why?"

You only shaked your head

and I heard the king running outside...

I broke down...

didn't know why.

You were full of sorrow about me...

I promised you twice...

First:

Not do that again...

Second:

To fnd you in reality...

Only a dream?

Can this be true?

That I dreamed about you?

Losts of time passes through...

and we met again.

You had changed...

but were still the same.

I sung for you not seeing...

that the eyes from the cruel king

were looking at us.

He came and tried to catch me...

What an idiot!

I'm a ghost!

Only you can touch me!

He sweared...

that someday he would catch me.

We only laughed...

and I told him...

that if we someday met in reality...

I would kill him.

He giggels...

but you knew

that this was true.

Only a dream?

Can this be true?

That I dreamed about you?

Our feelings changed...

you're not longer my little brother

and I'm no longer your elder sister...

We know, that we are lovers.

And I promised again...

to find you...

as you promised...

to find me...

no matter how long it maybe.

Still searching for the way to you...

I live for you and you live for me!

Soon we will met...

because I've found the key!

Wait for me!

Only a dream?

Or is it true?

That I dreamed about you?

**Secrets**

Diesen Song schrieb Rei noch in der Zeit bevor sie in das Universum der vier Götter kam. Doch er wurde erst nach ihrer Rückkehr fertiggestellt. Es ist eine sehr lange Ballade in der viel Flügel und Orgel vorkommt. Es ist mit einer der längsten Songs, den sie je geschrieben hat und jedesmal wenn sie ihn singt kann man ihr ansehen, wie sehr es sie schmerzt sich zu erinnern.

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	3. Path of destiny

Path of destiny 

Ich kann nicht weiterleben

mit diesem Schmerz in meinem Herzen...

Ich habe deine unschuldigen Augen gesehen,

als sie gewaltsam gebrochenen wurden...

Ich hörte deinen Schrei, 

denn sonst niemand hörte...

Path of destiny?!

Path of youth?!

Path of sadness?!

Path of pain?!

Path of innocene?!

I can't live on with this pain in my heart!

Mein Herz brach und ich fühlte das Leid,

das seitdem in deinen Augen stand...

Ich versprach dir zu helfen...

but I couldn't reach you.

Die Ohnmacht, die ich fühlte,

als ich mein Versprechen nicht halten konnte...

war mehr Schmerz,

als ich jemals zuvor in meinem Leben gespürt hatte.

Path of destiny?!

Path of youth?!

Path of sadness?!

Path of pain?!

Path of innocene?!

I can't live on with this pain in my heart!

Du sagtest,

es war nicht mein Fehler...

aber du konntest nichts von einem lang zurückliegenden Versprechen wissen...

Path of destiny?!

Path of youth?!

Path of sadness?!

Path of pain?!

Path of innocene?!

I can't live on with this pain in my heart!

Diesmal gebe ich dir ein Versprechen...

Egal wie lange es auch dauern wird...

ich finde einen Weg zu dir...

and then I'll stay forever!

Forever...

**_Secrets_**

Diesen Song schrieb Rei direkt am nächsten Morgen nach dem sie Ayuru allein mit Shoketei zurücklassen mußte. In dieser einen Nacht ist auch etwas in ihrem Herzen zerbrochen, doch sie konnte sich niemanden anvertrauen und blieb mit ihrem Schmerz allein.

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	4. Please forgive me

Please forgive me

Ich werde mutig weiterleben...

auch wenn ich uns zwei jetzt trennen muß...

I hold back my tears,

so daß du keinen Verdacht schöpfst...

please forgive me...

In der Stille der Nacht

versprachen wir uns...

Hand in Hand,...

das wir unsere Liebe nie aufgeben würden...

Unser Versprechen war stark...

aber nicht stark genug..

Ich kann so nicht weiterleben...

ich muß etwas tun.

Please forgive me...

I can't keep my promise...

Dein Bild wird für immer in meinem Herzen sein...

und mir etwas von meiner Einsamkeit nehmen.

Wenn die Sonne morgen aufgeht...

werde ich nicht länger hier sein...

ich werde die heldenhafte Frau sein,

an die sich jeder erinnert...

please forgive me...

Auch wenn wir getrennt sind...

laß unsere Herzen beieinander...

du wußtest, das du mich nicht halten kannst...

so please,

understand why I do this...

Ich muß meinen Weg zuende gehen,

um meine Freunde zu retten...

please forgive me...

I would die if I survive and they die...

Sag, was denkst du nun von mir?

I'm still a stupid woman?

Maybe but I can't change it anymore...

Ich muß uns trennen...

um den Weg des Schicksals zu ändern...

please forgive me...

Please forgive me...

**Secrets**

Dieser Text beschreibt Reis Gefühle, nach dem sie sich entschlossen hat Ayuru zu verlassen und wieder zu Miaka und den Anderen zu stoßen. Auch enthält er ihren Entschluß ihm nciht zu erzählen, das sie ein Kind von ihm erwartet.

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	5. Promise

Promise

Ich sehe dich in meinem Herzen...

still smiling through the pain...

that came to you...

Auch wenn ich das morgen verliere,

werde ich den Weg zu dir finden!

Auch wenn unserer Liebe schmerzhaft ist,

auch wenn ich durch die Hölle gehen muß, 

I promised you!

Mit Tränen in meinen Augen,

I call out your name...

I know that I will find you...

no matter how long it maybe... 

even if it cost my life.

I want to see a smile on your face again!

But there is nothing...

What is happened to you?

Why are your eyes so cold?

Where is the joy in your face?

Auch wenn ich das morgen verliere,

werde ich den Weg zu dir finden!

I promised you!

Mit Tränen in meinen Augen,

I call out your name...

but your eyes look still cold...

What happened to the one

that I know since his childhood?

Is he still here or...

Forever gone?

Have I lose you?

**Secrets**

Diesen Song schrieb Rei nach dem sie erkannt hatte, wie sehr sich Ayuru im Laufe der Zeit verändert hat. Er ist abwechselnd schnell und langsam. Vor allem der letzte Satz ist eher ein leises Wispern in den Raum, als das er gesungen wird.

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


	6. Sorrow

Sorrow

I can't explain these sorrow...

I can not help... 

but I hear his voice...

I only wish, that I could help him...

Why can't I reach him?

Why can't I help him?

I'm beaten by my own dream?!

It isn't easy to be kind,

with all those demons in my mind.

I only hope, that one day he'll be free...

Why can't I reach him?

Why can't I help him?

What must I do to keep the promise?

What is the price for his freedom?

No matter what it is, say it!

I will pay it...

**Secrets**

Dieser Song entstand zu der Zeit, wo Rei noch nicht wußte, wie sie je in die Welt von Ayuru kommen sollte. Ee beschreibt, wie hilflos sie sich zu dieser Zeit gefühlt hat. Die anderen Bandmitglieder waren so begeistert von dem Text, das sie innerhalb von drei Tagen eine Melodie dazu verfassten. Die Ballade wurde ein Nummer Eins Hit.

Defuncion@gmx.de

****


End file.
